cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter season
Easter is a seasonal event in Cookie Clicker. It was added on May 18, 2014, with the 1.0464 update. Since the 1.0466 update, Easter starts automatically and lasts from 7 days before Easter (Palm Sunday) to Easter itself (Resurrection Sunday). After purchasing the heavenly upgrade Season Switcher, Easter can also be activated for 24 hours by purchasing Bunny biscuit. The upgrade is repeatable, but it gets more expensive each time it is bought, similar to buildings. This season is one of two seasons to have its own grandma form, the bunny grandma. The other is the Christmas Season. The golden and wrath cookies' appearance during the Easter season: Upgrades Here is a list of the 20 Upgrades that are from the Easter Season. All upgrades are egg/larvae based in theme and can be unlocked randomly when clicking a Golden Cookie, Wrath Cookie, or popping a wrinkler. The price of purchasing each egg goes up based on the number of eggs purchased so far (E''' in the chart below). Unlocking Eggs Eggs are unlocked randomly during the Easter season by either popping wrinklers or clicking Golden/Wrath Cookies. The base fail rate to unlock an egg from a Golden/Wrath Cookie is 90% (0.9), while the base fail rate for a wrinkler is 98% (0.98). There are many modifiers that can reduce the fail rate. For example, if you click a Golden cookie and you have Omelette, ''Starspawn'', ''Santa's Bottomless Bag'' and ''Mind Over Matter'', the fail rate is f=0.9*0.9*0.8*(1/1.1)\approx 0.589091 You can also easily cheat when farming eggs drops (and other rare wrinkler's drops). If you pop a wrinkler and reload the page without saving, the wrinkler will come back. Therefore, you can save the game, pop your wrinklers, and if they drop nothing, reload the page. Then simply repeat until they drop something. Egg Unlock Probabilities When an egg is generated, there is a 10% chance for it to be a rare egg, otherwise it is a common egg. If the generated egg has already been unlocked, then a second egg is generated. This reduces, but does not nullify, the effect the number of already unlocked eggs has on your chances of finding new eggs. Having more eggs reduces the chance of you finding other eggs quadratically. The probabilities of generating a new egg, a common egg, any rare egg, or a specific rare egg (e.g. omelette) can be calculated using the following formulas, where '''n is the number of normal eggs already unlocked, and r is the number of rare eggs already unlocked: *Pr(new egg)= 1-(\frac{6n+r}{80})^2 = 1-\frac{9n^2}{1600}-\frac{3nr}{1600}-\frac{r^2}{6400} = 1 -0.005625 n^2-0.001875 n r-0.00015625 r^2 *Pr(common) =\frac{72-6n}{80}(1+\frac{6n+r}{80}) =\frac{9}{10}-\frac{3n}{400}-\frac{9n^2}{1600}+\frac{9r}{800}-\frac{3nr}{3200} =0.9 -0.0075 n-0.005625 n^2+0.01125 r-0.0009375 n r *Pr(any rare)= \frac{8-r}{80}(1+\frac{6n+r}{80}) = \frac{1}{10}+\frac{3n}{400}-\frac{9r}{800}-\frac{3nr}{3200}-\frac{r^2}{6400} = 0.1 +0.0075 n-0.01125 r-0.0009375 n r-0.00015625 r^2 *Pr(given rare)= \frac{1}{80}(1+\frac{6n+r}{80}) = 0.0125 +0.0009375 n+0.00015625 r Average Unlock Time If we unlock easter eggs using only Golden Cookies, the average number of Golden Cookie clicks required to unlock all easter eggs can be calculated. The calculation includes the effects of unlocking the Omelette egg (whenever it spawns naturally). Therefore, please ignore omelette factor when calculate the fail rate in this section. The result curve is very similar to Log-normal distribution. For each fail rate we may fit the probability curve to Log-normal distribution to find the parameter μ and σ. Then we can use the formula on Wikipedia to obtain the probability we want. For example, at fail rate 0.9, if you clicked or popped 753 objects, then there is 50% change to collect all Easter eggs. Cookie Production Global Multiplier The cookie production global multiplier that many of the eggs modify is essentially another form of cookie multiplier. The final CpS formula is essentially: CpS * Cookie Multiplier (cookie types, Heavenly Chips, frenzy/elder frenzy bonus/clot penalties, etc.) * Global Multiplier For example, if you have some cookie types and kitten bonuses totaling a 1000% cookie multiplier, and a base CpS of 10,000, giving you a total income of 100,000 cookies per second, and you bought two common eggs, your new total CpS would be 102,010 (10,000 * 10 * 1.012). If you then unlocked another kitten upgrade increasing your base cookie multiplier to 1500%, your income would increase to 153,015 (10,000 * 15 * 1.012) Achievements Note: The eggs only need to be 'found' for the achievements to be earned, they do not need to be purchased. While this may not matter since most eggs will end up being purchased, it is handy to know that situationally functional eggs like the Chocolate Egg, Century Egg and "egg" do not have to be purchased for the achievement. Trivia *The description of the upgrade "Duck Egg" is a reference to a popular YouTube video, "The Duck Song." *The omelette's flavor text is a reference to the "omelette du fromage" episode of Dexter's Laboratory. *The salmon roe flavor text is a reference to a song in the anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. *The Century egg is an ingredient in Chinese cuisine. *The Shark egg's description is from the thoughts of sharks in one of Orteil's other games, Nested. It is possibly also a reference to the sharks from the Pixar film "Finding Nemo". *The Bunny Grandma bears a striking resemblance to Frank, a character from the 2001 film 'Donnie Darko'. *The robin egg's flavor text is a reference to the catchphrase of Robin from the 1960s Batman TV Series. *The Golden Goose Egg's flavor text is a reference to Jack and the Beanstalk, as well as a related idiom: "killing the goose that laid the golden eggs." *The Bunny biscuit text is a reference to one of the rabbit myths told in Watership down. * The "egg" bears a strong resemblance to Yoshi's eggs from Super Mario World and a normal Pokémon egg from the game series "Pokémon". It may also be a reference to the glitch pokemon "Egg". This pattern is also similar to a default spawn egg from Minecraft. * Orteil said that the flavor text for "egg" is neither a pun nor a reference. However, in French, "an egg" is pronounced "un œuf" which sounds exactly like "neuf" = 9. * Mass Easteria is probably a reference to mass hysteria, also called mass psychogenic illness. * Golden/Wrath cookies from a Cookie Storm or Cookie Chain still can unlock eggs. Category:Seasons